yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Bukit Batok Bus Interchange
Bukit Batok Interchange is located at Bukit Batok Central, near West Mall and Bukit Batok MRT Station. The interchange has two vehicular concourse areas, North and South. The North concourse features five sawtooth berths, two of which are used for alighting and the remaining three for boarding, with queuing lanes installed. Buses park at a bus park opposite the passenger concourse, and separate ingress and egress lanes lead to Bukit Batok Central. The South concourse features fifteen end-on berths, which are shared among five bus services. Two end-on berths are reserved for wheelchair boarding and alighting. A combined ingress and egress lane cuts underneath the interchange and leads to a junction with Bukit Batok Central. Both concourses are able to accommodate double-deck buses. It is currently operated by Abellio Bulim, which operates 9 services under the Bulim Bus Package. History Bukit Batok Bus Interchange commenced operations on Sunday, 27th September 1987. Then, it was managed by Singapore Bus Services (SBS), which operated four feeder bus services 361, 365, 366 and 367, in addition to existing Services 61, 106, 122, 179 and 189. The interchange was also designed to accommodate double-decker buses, and took over operations from the temporary terminal along Bukit Batok West Avenue 3. In 2000, the Government announced that Trans Island Bus Services (TIBS) and Timothy's area of responsibilities were being extended to Bukit Batok. As such, on 17 June 2000, SBS held their farewell ceremony for Bukit Batok Interchange. Operations at Bukit Batok Interchange were progressively handed over from SBS to TIBS as such: *18 Jun 2000: Services 77, 189, 361, 365, 367 *03 Sep 2000: Service 61 *24 Dec 2000: Services 106 and 173 In May 2003, feeder services 361, 365 and 367 were renumbered to 941, 945 and 947. Today, little has changed since its opening over 20 years ago, with no major renovations and the interchange layout largely similar. Similar to the old Serangoon Interchange, Bukit Batok Interchange was built underneath a multi-storey carpark. The Journey With Us @ Bukit Batok Bus Interchange – SMRT Community Engagement & Career Fair was held on 14 & 15 November 2014 from 0900hrs to 1800hrs. On 20 May 2016, SMRT personnel and media were spotted interviewing members of the public. There was also a buffet spread for bus captains and interchange staff beside the staff lounge. Abellio Bulim, the new operator, had also been moving equipment into its new staff lounges and office as it gears up for the takeover day. On 29 May 2016 at around 5am, the first Tower Transit buses entered the interchange, in preparation for their first day of operations. Final preparations were under way as SMRT prepares to move out, making way for Abellio Bulim. The SMRT Passenger Service Office has been dismantled, and the previously dull interior lightings have been upgraded to brighter ones and fitted out by Abellio Bulim. An external office was built for SMRT Buses as they still operate 2 bus services ( 61 , 852 the Seletar Package) from Bukit Batok Bus Interchange but in 2018, 61 which will be still under SMRT and 852, which will be operated by SBS Transit in 2018. SMRT Interchange furnishings, such as their interactive screens, have been dismantled and moved out. The previous SMRT Staff Lounge was upgraded by Tower Transit. After the morning shift, BCM buses transferring to Tower Transit were inspected by a SMRT maintenance team before bring driven back to Bulim Bus Depot, where more in-depth checks and official vehicle handover procedures would be carried out. In the meantime, replacement SMRT buses were used on the afternoon shift buses, which would operate until the last bus. A crowd of bus enthusiasts were also gathered at the interchange to commemorate the last day of SMRT operations. Bus Service 106 SG5016K was the first bus to exit the station for revenue service Tower Transit’s Day 1 fleet comprises Volvo B9TL double-deck buses, along with Mercedes-Benz Citaro and MAN NL323F A22 single-deck buses. Unique to TTS buses are bright green Green loose wheel nut indicators which are used to identify wheel nuts which require tightening. Bus Services Category:Bus stations in Singapore